Read Me
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: They say even the smartest human known to mankind uses only 30% of his/her brain. Unlocking the other 70% makes a human… a super human. And that's why they train us… but what for? It is still unknown. SasuNaru.


**Read Me**…

No, it's not a set of instructions. It's a request from our confused protagonist…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto but the plot alone.

Characters belong to Kishi-chan-sama…

Summary and main concept based from Night Head.

Classifications of super humans and secondary concept inspired by Push.

**Warning:** Mild YAOI… and if I say mild, it might grow…

Violence and gore factor… fictitious super powers…

Character deaths are inevitable.

…

—**READ ME—**

…

**Summary: **They say even the smartest human known to mankind uses only 30% of his/her brain. Unlocking the other 70% makes a human… a super human. And that's why they train us… but what for? It is still unknown. SasuNaru.

…

—**READ ME—**

…

"Read me." A blond teen stands before a raven haired one at the rooftop of a building, "And tell me what you see…"

"And then you'll deny everything I say." The raven is seated upon a crate and his hands are in his pocket. He smirks, "I refuse."

The freezing breeze whistles and the blond feel nothing but pain… and the feeling of being broken…

"Why!" The blond stomps with frustration at the dusty floor, "Why do you refuse to do so!"

"Because…" The raven smirks bigger… his lips moves but no sound comes out…

Just a striking feeling…

**READ ME**

**REI HARUNO**

**CHAPTER 1: DON'T PART WITH ME, PLEASE**

"Sasuke."

The only word that mattered to the blond who is sitting atop the big dumpster at the alley.

He wears a tattered and holed orange jacket with a dirty white shirt underneath it. He has this faded jeans and worn-out shoes.

He gazes at the midnight sky with his teary and hopeless sapphire orbs. He reaches out to the sky, "Sasuke. Where are you?"

This kid… he yearns for the one man that he values, the man that has saved him once.

He wish not for those raven locks, absorbing onyx orbs and pale complexion to remain nothing but memory.

"Hey, kid." A voice threatens the teen and he gazes at the dark horizon… leading to a group of wretched gangsters.

He frets… but his body refuses to move. He eyes at them and they smirk.

Malice seeps from their eyes and the teen feels a bad vibe rising from the atmosphere.

He descends slowly from the dumpster and his voice trembles, "W… What do you want from me?"

"A lovely face." The leader licks a lip and points at the poor teen, "Get him!"

He twitches and runs away from the danger… and yet the thugs are faster than a hunting cheetah. They catch him in a breeze and so he struggles.

"Let me go!" The teen yells around but the leader grasps at his chin and squeezes his face. The thugs start to cheer.

"Tell me, what is a pretty young boy like you doin' here?"

"Fuck you! Lemme go!" The teen spits at the leader and the leader suddenly grasps him at the neck.

He strangles the teen and the others let him go. The leader throws him away and he hit the breakable crates.

His back gets bruised and wounded by the shrapnels of the crates and he winces greatly at the pain.

Dread conquers him as he watches the thugs approach him in horror.

A tear falls from his eye and he whispers, "Somebody… help me." He slowly sits up and the thugs smirk in malice.

He makes a teary appearance and he warns, "Get back! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Come on, young man!" The leader mocks him, "FUCK US!"

The teen freezes in fear and he watches the leader kneel down before him and run his dirty hand at his chest… to his pants.

Then the leader gets his face nearer to the teen's… like wanting to kiss him… dead.

Another tear falls from his eye…

"Oh wind… please."

Strong winds suddenly rages over their direction. The teen's eyes start to glow and the thugs are all thrown away.

Some of them hit hard walls, squashing their brains with the concrete surface.

Some are hovered to the electrical wirings, suffering from electrocution.

The rest are wounded by the harsh winds… leaving more than deep lacerations in their bodies.

The teen gets overwhelmed by fear and trauma… seeing the deathly scene before him.

He runs away some more… hearing agonizing calls from the scene he has just abandoned.

Then a figure comes in front of him… only to catch and stop him from his tracks. The teen tries to control his stumble… by hugging the guy.

The other guy twirls some hair from the blond's head around his finger, "Hush. You're safe now."

"Sasuke!" The blond raises his head to see his dear raven haired young man holding him so close.

The blond blushes and he pulls back as the raven haired lets him go as well, "I've been looking for you."

"What for?" Sasuke walks ahead and then stops… like waiting for him to follow him.

"This ORG. You think they're friends?" He catches up with the raven and puts on his hoodie.

"I'm with those _friends_. What do you expect, Naruto?" He smiles and places a malicious arm around Naruto's waist.

The blond jerks and he glares at the raven, _'Hey. Fuck you. Get your hand off my waist now!'_

"_Getting advantageous of my reading, huh. I like that." _Sasuke notions to drop his arm… but he touches Naruto's ass instead.

The blond jerks again and glares more with the utmost blush in his tan cheeks, _"Quit it, Reader!"_

But then Sasuke looks him straight in the eyes… which seem to be absorbing him closer… and closer…

Naruto steps nearer Sasuke… and he feels Sasuke touches his chin.

"_Come to me, my love. Come… and we shall celebrate."_

"_Is he… inducing me?" _Naruto closes his eyes as he himself hugs the guy as the raven welcomes him in his arms.

The blond lifts himself up a bit… to kiss the raven. A sudden bliss conquers the blond… as he holds the other guy tighter.

"_How dare you induce me?"_

"_How dare I? But you love it."_ Sasuke kisses back and they start to have a make-out session in the middle of the alley.

"_But it doesn't mean…"_ Naruto pulls back… free from Sasuke's inducement, "You can make me kiss you, you sickly bastard."

"Fine, Naruto. Lie…" He strokes at the side of Naruto's already red face with the back of his hand, "You can't hide any thought from a Reader like me."

He whispers at Naruto's ear, "Nor can you complain from what an Inducer tells you to do."

"How can somebody… be a Reader and Inducer at the same time?" Naruto huffs… evident of the rising pressure he feels…

Pressure? No. Temptation, it is.

Sasuke brushes his lips from the jaw to the blond's lips. And even without inducement, Naruto closes his eyes to take another kiss.

Sasuke licks the blond's lower lip and then connects his soft ones to Naruto's trembling lips.

"_Sasuke… don't let go of me again, please."_

…

—**READ ME—**

…

The storm rages over the little city and a younger Naruto stays inside the closet… peering between the gaps of its door.

His mother is behind his father and the man calms her down.

Then the door bursts open and two men in black monkey suits go in the house. One guy lowers his specs and eyes at the lady.

However, the man covers his wife's eyes. He says in a serious tone, "What do you need from me?"

"We need nothing from you, Harmonizer." One says and he eyes at him. But winds swirl around the couple and seem to shoo them away.

"The ORG won't have what it wants from me!" The winds start to rage then the Inducer snaps.

The other one, who is a Bruiser, punches the floor and makes the ground shake. The woman stumbles and the Inducer eyes at her.

The Inducer's eyes turn into small black holes and suck the human's psyche in.

The father tries to stop him from inducing her but the Bruiser charges at him, slamming him into the wall.

The mother stands up and walks to the kitchen… staggering like still fighting the inducement.

Her husband vomits blood and the Bruiser grabs him by the collar and throws him to the broken floor.

The little boy keeps his winces and sniffles to himself as he covers his mouth with his trembling little hands.

The Inducer picks him up by the hair and asks, "Sorry, but we already have what we want."

The mother walks back to the scene… with a knife in hand. The father yells, "NO! You… will not take _him_!"

Strong winds bashes through the walls… and charges at Naruto's location. He gets enveloped within it and it bashes through any concrete on the way.

"Father! Mother!" Naruto yells with his broken voice. The winds carry him off afar… but from that distance…

He has watched his mother gets above his father and stabs him multiple times in the back… before killing herself off by stabbing her chest.

He cries some more… as the wind carries him very far away from their remote house in the fields.

He cries at a corner… wishing to go back to his parents… still not believing the fact that they're dead.

He cries, sniffles, wheezes and does anything else just to express and let go of his agony.

But he has to accept that everything has changed now. He is badly wanted by that ORG. And the fact that his father stopped them…

"Makes them bad people." Naruto sobs and clears his face. He looks at the midnight sky and reaches out to the sky.

"I will avenge my parents…"

He grows up to be a street child and he has done almost all the naughty things a small boy could have done.

Fooling around? No. It's training. He's training himself to be able to avenge his parents.

But everything else seems to be futile. He will never make… even a bad agent. He is not meant for this kind of work…

He sighs at a corner… it has been ten years ever since he lost his parents…

And even until now, he's not making any improvement. He sighs again.

"When the fuck will I be able to handle those guys? I can't even kick a gang's ass!" he complains…

"After ten years, huh." Naruto jerks and flings to his side. A punch connects to his jaw and he gets thrown away to meet with the wall.

He strives to stand but then he vomits blood. He looks up… and sees the two bastards who killed his parents…

Such an early time to see them… and too bad he's not ready yet.

He wipes the blood off his lips, "You bastards…"

"Such a reminiscent night, isn't it, Naruto Uzumaki? Remember how your father kept you away?"

"I'm gonna kill you." Naruto pulls his gloves tighter and charges at them, "Hwuah!"

"Such actions are worthless…" the Bruiser is about to punch Naruto at the tummy upon having the blond in range—

"_Block your fists forward… now."_

The Bruiser does what is told… alarming the other two now. Naruto pulls back and looks around, _'What's going on?'_

"_Let me handle them for you, cute guy."_

'_Who're YOU? And your voice is irking me!'_

"_I am naught but a Reader… no, an Inducer… or both."_

'_Huh?'_ Naruto flings around as well as the Inducer. He looks at the Bruiser, "Move, you fat ass!"

"I'm… taking orders from the Great Raven." He jumps at the Inducer and punches him… till his face breaks.

"No—! Stop—! Why—! Great—!"

Blood paints his hand but he keeps on punching the guy. Then he stands up and picks up the almost dead guy like a sack.

He then walks away. Naruto is about to chase them but a raven-haired guy descends before him.

Naruto steps back and blushes upon seeing the overly handsome guy that can bend straight guys.

"Greetings, Naruto." He says and Naruto just blinks… trying to get out of the daze. The guy smirks and says, "It's rude to stare, cute guy."

"Uh." Naruto gasps and points at him with symptoms of fluster, "You're—! You're that guy who's been talking to me through telepathy!"

"Yes and my name is Sasuke." He answers, keeping the smirk on and walking towards Naruto.

The blond steps back and yells, "Stop right there!"

"I wonder what kind of power you have. The ORG loves to chase you around." He reaches the blond and cups his hand at one tan cheek.

"Now tell me, what can you do?" Naruto, however, swats his hand away and fails to hide the rosy blush, "What are you doing!"

"I know you can do something else rather than earning my fancy." The eyelids droop over the absorbing orbs out of blooming boredom.

"Can't you entertain me more?"

"I don't even know why they're after me!" Naruto gets into a defensive stance, "You must be one of them!"

"I AM one of them." The raven sighs and eyes at Naruto, _"Here. Come. I'm no anime antagonist."_

Naruto twitches as his legs start walking to the raven's direction and he yells, "My legs! They're walking on their own!"

"This is the power of Inducers… the ability to control a human's movement, feeling and everything else controllable. Vital reflexes are excluded."

He opens his arms and lets Naruto in… to be able to hug him, "Yes, you cannot say no."

"Fuck you." Naruto curses him and the raven laughs, _"No matter how hard you complain, cute guy. This is now the power of Readers."_

'_Readers?'_

"_We can read minds, alter memories for while and do mental telepathy."_

Sasuke lets go of Naruto and the blond backs off for a few steps. He then asks, concealing the blush, "What about that Kangaroo?"

"He's a Bruiser. They wield super human strength like your famous comic book super hero."

Naruto blushes at the comment again… but he clears it, "And this ORG… they control all of you?"

"More like… employ all of us." Sasuke corrects him and turns around, "I better get going, take care, cute guy."

Sasuke runs away… and Naruto blinks. Mixed emotions try to conquer him…

Not certain whether to chase after a guy who knows what's going on… or risk looking for the answers himself.

…

—**READ ME—**

…

"Naruto. Wake up." A familiar sexy voice calls for his name. Those sleepy eyelids squint to reveal the sapphire orbs.

He notices that there's a ceiling… that alone makes it not his home. He lives under the bridges anyway.

He shoots up and twists his waist along with his head with flustering around, "WHERE! WHERE AM I!"

"Such loud demeanor." Sasuke crosses his arms above his chest. The blond looks at him and blushes like a tomato.

"I-A-W-I—" Naruto babbles, uncertain of what to ask first… more likely, what question to ask.

"Yes, this is my house. You fainted last night and I brought you here. Is my kiss that strong?" Sasuke smirks.

He is sitting at the edge of the bed… and now is threatening to go slam Naruto to the bed.

Naruto gulps and says, "S-Sasuke, don't."

"You're remembering it pretty lately, huh." Sasuke changes the tone of his voice and the blond looks away, "Uh."

Naruto well remembers the murder of his parents. Even until now, his vengeance hasn't been satisfied.

But now that the ORG has sent an agent Naruto can't possibly shoo away… things seem to be a lot harder.

Sasuke is an agent of the ORG. However, he is just classified as a Reader.

His main mission is to recruit Naruto… but as time go by, he seems to get more attached to the target.

The raven is a seventeen-year-old ORG agent of the Intel division. He is always assigned to recruitment missions…

Without harming the target. He's a good conversationalist… whenever he likes to be one.

He has this big fascination in men… but it seems like Naruto has made him stop fantasizing about someone else.

The blond gives himself to him… by hook or by crook, anyway.

Naruto is just a street kid… well, he is quite too old to be called a kid.

His primary goal is to avenge his parents from the agents that killed them. But there is no progress at all.

The blond is a seventeen-year-old non-student. He possesses the powers of a Harmonizer.

It is the ability to blend his emotions and psyche with a certain element… but he can poorly do it for now.

He used to be a big pervert… but meeting Sasuke certainly has made a very big change in his attitude.

The raven always gets him… one way or another, anyway.

But coming with Sasuke could be a good start with his very dream.

And though it is quite implausible, Sasuke is willing to help him with this _little_ revenge as he calls it.

Not caring about Sasuke's true intentions, Naruto decides to get on with his little plan.

"Sasuke, let's go to the ORG." Naruto flings his head to the raven at the other side of the bed, "I don't know what they want from me…"

"But it seems to be so important that I'm alive." Sasuke shifts his weight to his arm and climbs up the bed as Naruto speaks.

"Since they have sent an agent like you to either induce or read me." The blond looks away, "I don't want to kill someone again with this…"

"This darn power I can't control."

"Don't worry, Naruto." Sasuke reaches the blond and whispers at his ear, "I'll help with you in everything you wanted to do without even telling me."

He licks the ear, "I can read you after all."

…

—**READ ME—**

…

Yay! That's for the first chapter!

I know, I know! Sequence quite confusing… it's either you have to read again or to find it out at the next section.

If you're going to say that the sequence is messy… well, that's the style I'm using at the fic. :)

I have state my disclaimers and so I have to go on with it!

Thank you for reading… and please review!

(Despite the fact that I don't really rely on reviews to continue…

I just wanted to know how the fic appealed to you.)

Yes, my anonymous review is enabled so you can review without logging in or creating an account.

Lovelots, Rei Haruno…


End file.
